Jiraiya Meets his Students
by Wavie
Summary: Jiraiya meets his genin squad for the first time.


_I posted this a while ago under the title of 100 themes but I deleted it and am now uploading this as a normal story and not as part of a challeneg. For new readers I hope you like it and please tell me what you thin of this little piece of writing._

* * *

Jiraiya of the three legendary sannin of the leaf had never thought himself suited to teach. He was quite taken aback when his old sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had asked him to take on a genin squad from the ninja academy. He had told the old man that he did not think himself capable for such a responsibility but his old teacher had insisted. And hence he was now on his way to the academy to pick up his new students.

He remembered the old toad and the prophety he had spoken of, about a future student of his so it shouldn't surprise him that he would be given a genin squad. But still, it still seemed too unreal that he would teach anyone. He hoped that he would be a good sensei, if his squad passed the test that was.

He reached the ninja academy in no time. It didn't take him long to find the right class room either.

"Squad eight!" he called.

A raven-haired girl, a boy with spiky blonde hair and a chubby brunette who would have to be an Akimichi rose from their seats and followed him out of the class room. He lead them outside and found a peaceful spot under a tree. He told the three kids to sit down along with him. They did as he asked them to.

"Well hello kids, my Name is..."

"I know! I know who you are!" the Akimichi said eagerly.

Jiraiya chuckled. His identity was no secret, he was well known not just in the leaf village but also in the other shinobi nations.

"Well why dn't you tell the others, huh?" he suggested.

"You're Jiraiya, one of the legendary three sannin. You were one of Lord Hokage's students".

"That's right," said Jiraiya, "you're a smart little fellow, looks like you paid attention in class".

The Akimichi looked proud.

"But I don't know who you are, so this is what we'll do," Jiraiya told his new students. "You'll tell em your names, your hobbies, likes and dislikes, future dreams or goals, your favorite foods maybe, something like that".

They all nodded.

"Now, you, with the brown hair, why don't you start?"

"Alright," the boy said. "My name is Jobi Akimichi". _'As I expected,' _thought Jiraiya, _'an Akimichi'_. "My hobby is reading and cooking. I like my family and my friends, I dislike bullies, enemy nnja and bad food. My favorite foods are pork, ice cream with lots of chokolade sauce and potato chips. And my dream is to become a good shinobi and serve my village well".

Jiraiya nodded, satisfied.

"And you?" he looked at the girl.

The girl tugged a black strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. My hobby is dancing. I love my friends and I love training and dancing. I don't really have any preferences as for the food. My dream s to be the best kunoichi in my clan".

Jiraiya nodded. He liked his students already. Now there was only one left. The blonde. Blondes were rare around these parts of the country and he could tell by the color of his hair that he was not a Yamanaka, it was too bright, and yamanakas didn't have such spiky hair.

"And you?" Jiraiya asked the blonde boy.

"My name is Minato Namikaze," the boy told him. My hobby is reading. I like training, my family, my friends and ramen. I hate jokes about blondes, enemy ninja and boredom. My dream is to become a great shinobi and proove to everyone that you can be a great ninja even though you're born into a civilian family".

"Very good all of you," said Jiraiya. "Now that I know all about you we can move on to the test".

"What test... Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Minato.

Jiraiya sighed. Academy students were always so disappointed when they found out that they weren't officially ninja yet. It wouldn't be pleasent breaking those news to these three. He hoped with all his being that they would pass the test, he would hate to fail them, he would really like to train them and take them on missions. All he could do was hope.


End file.
